Tatsuo Mirai
|race = Dragon |height = |eyes = Blue |hair = Dark Blue |affiliation = Syndicate of Souls |base of operations = Neo Arcadia |magic = Blaze Dragon Magic|age = 500+ |gender = Male|occupation = Dark Mage|marital status = Single|alias = Dragon King Slayer}} Tatsu Mirai is a dragon who over 400 years ago was known as The Dragon of Mischief or Draco Conturbatio, he had gained this title among dragons for several acts, which eventually led to him being forcibly changed into human Form via Compact Regression by his own kind and whilst in his weakened state was sealed away in what is now known as The Shadow Isles. It is unsure exactly what he did first upon his freedom but he became known to the magic council under the name Tatsuo Mirai he has presented himself as an dangerous dark mage working within the infamous United Assassins Association as he comes to terms with his surrounding he uses an assortment of magic in order to hide his Draconic past. Appearance Personality Tatsuo Mirai does not care about anything or at least that is the idea he gives off be it as he kills off some random target he simply does so as if it were a natural part of being alive.Even in the face of an incredibly powerful opponent that most would have taking the situation seriously who really couldn't give a rats arse. This may be down to the all round pride he has in himself being a dragon. Tatsuo seems to take pleasure working out what makes people tick. This was a trait even he had to admit he did not have during his time as a dragon. This is most likely the effect of his Compact Regression, all have a sense of pride but in his human form Tatsuo's pride seemed to have been amplified. He seems to enjoy beating his opponents mentally he will completely overpower an opponent and then almost like a child will completely rub their face in it even going as far as encouraging their opponent to get up and try again,to beat him, goading them, even going to the point where he'll threaten everything meaningful to them. Making it very clear to them that he can find out everything about them and destroy everything they've built in their lives not only defeating them but breaking their soul in the process. Just watching someone experience emotions he simply hadn't had time for both intrigued and soothed Tatsuo,he was human in essence and could just about feel that which humans felt and quite frankly it felt great! Tatsuo is however very prone to anger, especially if something does not go his way, even as a dragon he would throw what would be best describe as a tantrum effectively burning an entire forest to ash in his anguish. In his now assumed human form he seems to only go through quick and short burst of anger where he will either give off an immense aura causing the temperature of his surroundings to increase or he will simply flick his wrist and incinerate whatever has angered him and then go on to be his usual happy self. History According to Tatsu he was born over 500 year ago, and even from a very young age he was aware of his place in the universe as a dragon. Dragon's deserved their place at the top of the world. However once you acknowledge the fact that you are at top gets "very very very boring". The only thing that seemed to interest him was interacting with less races namely humans. Humans seemed to intrigue Tatsup and as such he was rather fond of them until they began to "Progress" as he put it. The humans began to mingle with dragons and eventually they were taught Dragon Slayer Magic this concept started Tatsuo thinking. Mere humans have risen to the point where even dragons should become fearful of them,this rather irritated Tatsuo who suddenly became aware that when compared to dragons he was just as inferior as humans, the humans were becoming a threat to dragons and yet he was somewhat a low tier Dragon that had to change... Tatsuo began to look into the exact nature of the humans "progression", he came to the conclusion that it was the finite life of Humans that perhaps enabled them to progress as they did. Dragons on the other are ancient beings the passage of time simply isn't the same for them perhaps they still havent noticed how far they have fallen behind. The Dragon Kings are allowing their entire civilisation to stagnate. Tatsuo began to examine the various machinations of magic that the humans possessed. Firstly perhaps out of pride he examined Dragon Slayer Magic, it was unique to say the least granting humans Draconic features but somewhat boring. He began looking into other forms of Magic,by today's standards the magic Tatsuo came to explore were ancient and perhaps even some lost magic all in a bid to increase his strength. All the while he began to spread seeds of discontent amongst dragons, stating that the Dragon Kings were flawed and the fact that humans were now given tool to become dragons was a sign of their flaws. Perhaps this even contributed to the start of the Dragon Civil War. At first the dragon Elders more or less ignored Tatsuo however as time passed Tatsuo became more and more of a threat and was eventually confronted. It was total bloodshed, a loyal dragon had confronted Tatsuo about his words, and eventually engaged him in combat. According to Tatsuo this must have been the first time in hundreds of years that a dragon had been killed by another. From that moment onwards Tatsuo was a hunted dragon,several had come to claim Tatsuo's head but he somehow eliminated them each time becoming a little stronger. Tatsuo grew in strength each time a dragon fell by his hand he knew sooner or later one of the Dragon Kings would confront him, instead he found himself in Ishgar standing'' (Or Flying I dunno dragons and all)'' face to face with three of perhaps the strongest Dragons the world had to offer aside from the Dragon Kings. Talath,Fraener and Tanith. It was a battle that had no reason happening, three dragons versus one it was unheard of and yet it had truly come to that point.Tatsuo's strength was something they had never forseen. The battle between the dragon's could be felt for miles around the roars of the drakes echoing. Eventually the dragon elders did something desperate. They saw that Tatsuo was a threat but they were in no shape to take him not with the level of power he had now acquired he had to be stopped here and now. Fraener and Tanith began to use their own life force and were carrying out the spell known as Compact Regression. Tatsuo had recognized it but was confused had they truly been that injured and were now giving up? It was only when it was too late he realised the truth they were using their life force in order to force Tatsuo into human form effectively leaving him somewhat powerless. Tatsuo fought against it but was overwhelmed, the battle had taken its toll on him he was too weak to resist. In his assumed human form weak and vulnerable the Dragon Talath looked down on the fallen Tatsuo and for reason only known to him took pity on Tatsuo and sealed him away in a prison that would last until the end of all things hopefully undisturbed on this Island. Centuries later his prison was somewhat weakened due to interference with the Anima Project this left his prison unstable enough for Tatsuo to break free. Upon escaping his prison Tatsuo had been incredibly weakened, Tatsuo was incredibly disorietated, waking up in modern day Fiore, the world was not what he was used to. The human race was now thriving and most of all the Dragon's were gone. He could normally faintly sense dragons regardless of where they were but now he could sense mere ink drops in the vast abyss of the world. Either the dragon's were, dead, missing or incredibly weakened in this new age. However somewhere in the murky depth he felt a darkness, something that made even his own skin crawl as if someone had made it to the end of the road he walking and was beckoning him daring him to come closer. Under the guise of Tatsuo he intergrated himself into the criminal underworld of this world. in this new body he found that he could still enjoy slaughtering the vermin like humans who had overridden this world. Synopsis Magic and Abilities 'Physical Abilities:' Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Tatsuo upon awakening in his new human form he found it rather difficult to get used to it. In order to get around this difficulties he thought learning human combat style would benefit him greatly. Following this mindset Tatsuo has mastered a combat style somewhat similar to Northern Style of Shaolin. Complimenting his immense strength and uncanny agility Tatsuo is centers his combat on long range techniques and quick advances to either overwhelm an opponent or completely devastating an opponent once their guard has been broken. The style is rather difficult as it focuses on the ever changing state of one's situation as such the style encourages flowing fluid movements allowing users to slip freely from a defensive stance to that of offence meaning that user tend to train until every combat stance is ingrained into them to the point where it is instinct to them .This form goes againsts Tatsuo usually reckless nature but perhaps he chose it because it allows him to be as reckless as he like knowing he can easily adapt to any situation. Tatsuo seems particularly skilled at countering attacks using his opponent's own strength against them but all the same he is just as skilled at initiating an attack usually only choosing to do so when an opportunity presents itself or when he need to quickly deal with a threat in the unlikely chance anything classifies as a threat to him. Reduced Earth (縮地, Shukuchi): '''is a basic high-speed movement technique, developed long before magic became commonplace; effectively, through the user slamming their foot upon earth ten times in a split second, they are capable of kicking off the ground in the blink of an eye and live up to the technique's name of "reduced earth" as the technique shrinks the distance between the user and their target in a split second. When performing Reduced Earth, the user focuses the majority of their body weight to one of their legs of the briefest of moments, before stomping the foot where most of their weight is focused upon the solid surface of where the user is standing at a rapid velocity before shifting the weight back to the rest of their frame, generating enough thrust to propel the user forward at incredible speeds, at least akin to a master of High Speed and defying the abilities of Slowing Magic; accelerating at velocities that are almost untraceable to reach short or long distances near instantaneously- it should be taken into consideration that in order to perform the technique at all, the user requires a solid surface to kick into and thus produce enough thrust. According to the untrained eyes of those watching on while the user performs this technique, more often than not it appears as if the user has effectively teleported using sheer power and speed alone, moving faster than anyone is capable of following as they seem to reduce the earth between the themselves and the opponent in the blink of an eye. As the Reduced Earth technique is focused entirely on speed, it can be best characterized by 'the velocity at which the user gets from the starting point to the finishing point in the least amount of movements', attempting to waste no unnecessary motions while attempting to achieve its goal. Generally, in regards to how much any user is capable of getting out of the Reduced Earth technique, things like racial traits such as perhaps elves being faster than humans do not factor into the end result- rather, it relies solely on the user's training and skill to determine how fast they can actually move, and it is mentioned that if the user neglects the skill and rarely harnesses it or practices with it, they would move at a slightly slower pace as the body would have to be accustomed to undergoing the motions of the technique regularly- this is something that could quite possibly lead to a theoretically weaker user of Reduced Earth accelerating towards their point of choice at a swifter pace than somebody who was previously deemed stronger. Physical Abilities: '''Immense Strength and Durability: Tatsuo has strength befitting someone who was once a strong candidate for the strongest dragon in existence. He has been able to stop raging beast with a simple flick of wrist he has completely devastated entire military bases without using an ounce of his magical power. He has simply used his brute strength to overpower and destroy all whilst making fun of them for their weakness. His incredible strength is further emphasized by his combat,allowing him to deliver devastating blows that can send a man through several walls or several of meters away. Such physical feats suggest that just a glancing blow from Tatsuo can almost always decide a fight however this will only be the case if Tatsuo takes the fight seriously. Enhanced Sense of Smell: A trait that has remained with him despite Compact Regression,much like every dragonslayer or much like all dragons for that matter Tatsuo has an acute sense of smell. He is able identify people who have passed through an area and can discern several facts such as where they have been, what they are carrying and to a certain degree the people they've been around. Tatsuo has remarked that he can smell a lot of "dragons" in Neo Arcadia. 'Magical Abilities:' Immense Magical Power: Tatsuo is shown to be in possession of a truly fearsome amount of magical power, this is most likely due to him once being a dragon and having all that power no concentrated within his small body. Tatsuo has even stated that he has difficulties controlling his magic and tries his best to keep in "under the radar" lest other dragon's (Including Dragon slayers) catch wind of him. He holds back his magical as much as possible so to most he would been seen as a simple mage at most a potential candidate for S-Class. However in times where he is disgruntled or where he feels he should go all out he exudes an incomparable amount of magic power. Lower class mages find difficult to even breath as he exudes his aura some even passing out. Even Higher class mages find that they must take several step back as the aura of not just a mere dragon but A Dragon King Slayer an aura which if felt by another dragon slayer they will be overcome with fear at the evil aura that could most likely be attributed a Draconic concept of Death. His magical when exerted to its full extent can be felt throughout the enitre continent the feeling of a cold wind is felt from far away essentially putting an entire continent at unease. Tatsuo stated that "Plenty of human have lost themselves trying to find the bottom of my pool of magic!" this further proves the fact that Tatsuo is of a completely different level to most humans which brings about the question why is such a powerful being under the command of a mere human? Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: '''A Dragon is to be the embodiment of ultimate power- and as such, they are revered and feared by all who know of their existence. More importantly, as "ultimate power made physical", they would need an "ultimate magic" to suit their very nature as power manifested in the mortal plane of existence; something that would be far above most magicians in the era that they made their mark on mankind. They could be thought of as "Elemental Magic made manifest", though while a personification of the strongest power imaginable; the chains known as a "mortal body" do not hinder their performance in battle in the slightest. In the case of the Fire Dragon Slayer Magic when used by a dragon, the Fire Dragon takes blatant advantage of the fact that his mortality and physical form enables him to utilize his unique draconic Magic Origin alongside the perks that his biology normally gives him; his biological structure has been perfectly attuned to how his Factor of the Dragon functions; more specifically, since with every breath, the Fire Dragon generates energy independent from his body; which, through application of magical manipulation, grants him the ability to reinforce the sheer power of his own body with his signature element- in regards to the Fire Dragon, the caster pulses their magical energy hewn from their Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere as they use their willpower in order to excite the movements of the eternano, increasing their thermal energy to the point that the particles strewn about throughout the vicinity spontaneously ignite, forming orange-red flames that burn exuberantly, flickering wildly and continuously. Effectively, this grants the Fire Dragon the ability to manipulate, modify, consume, and generate from his body flames to their fullest extent- he has absolute dominance over all forms of fire and everything related to and dwelling within it. When Tatsuo employs his Dragon Magic his has a gigantic boost in his offensive capabilities,his fiery aura becomes so immense and potent that for the most part most objects begin to warp and melt due to it. Tatsuo tries his best to avoid using his dragon magic through fear that other dragons/slayers will notice it especially considering that due to his Dragon Slaying antics his gives off a very unique aura. Basic Spells: '''Blaze Dragon's Roar: Blaze Dragon's Eternal Blaze: Rising Chariot: Falling Star: 'Advanced Spells: ' Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): The Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts are the secret techniques of the Dragon Slayer Magic users; they are the hidden and most powerful techniques that can be performed only under specific conditions, often with other requirements that may limit their use during battle. 'True Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Ragnorak: ' Trivia Category:Animainiac Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Dragon Category:Wandering Mage Category:Dark Mage